Not That Innocent
by Asxcala
Summary: Everyone has a secret love. Some aren't that secretive Luka is married to Miku but is cheating on her with Son Goku's Wife Chi-CHi, Miku is cheating on her wife Luka with Nero's girlfriend Akita Neru, and Goku is cheating on his wife with the other full blooded Saiyan, Vegeta. If you can't tell already THIS IS A DBZ VOCALOID CROSSOVER!


Not That Innocent

Goku turned the door knob gingerly, but froze stiff as his wife called his name from across the room in the kitchen. He turned to face his tired wife. Her stone face softened. And he put on an innocent small smile.

"Son Goku, where are you going at this hour?" Goku searched around for the right excuse looking out the window at the silent woods behind his current home.

"Uh, I was just going for a walk in the woods, pick some berries lay under the stars." She rolled her eyes teasingly. The young Saiyan's face grew a little more serious for a second. He hated when she did that.

Not because he was the child everyone thought he was but because even his wife he had been with most of his life did too. It was sickening to think of himself as a manner less slob that could always shake anything off. But he had shown them that mask for some fifty years, why should he stop now.

"Oh Goku, I'm not going to let you bother the Briefs family to make you something at this hour." He almost hurled, that was what she thought he was… He really did need to get away.

"I'll be back before noon, Bye Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi blinked in confusion.

"But Goku I-"

And with that he put two fingers to his forehead and vanished, leaving his wife alone in the kitchen. Chi-Chi let out a sigh of relief. She knew perfectly well he was going to visit Vegeta somewhere and didn't give a shit. She didn't care if they fucked every night for the rest of their lives; she knew he would leave her soon, and she honestly couldn't care less.

She was just surprised he didn't figure out her secret. Luka and her had been together ever since that one night when Chi had figured out Goku was cheating on her. Turns out she was having the same problem with her lover 'Hatsune Miku' or whatever. Sure the girl was only twenty-six but she was the sweetest little thing and when they made love Chi was on fire. So that's all it took for Chi-Chi to fall for the bubble-gum haired girl. She put Luka's number into her phone and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Koi, what's happening?" Chi-Chi smiled with relief, she had thought Luka was asleep by now.

"My husband's gone. Are you free?"

"Mhm, Miku snuck off again, I'm free. What do you want me to bring?" Chi-Chi smirked.

"Whatever you think you'll need for tonight." Luka chuckled a little.

"Oh, you, I'm on my way, honey." Chi-Chi heard the click and smirked again. Yep, Luka was an angel, _her_ angel.

X

Neru sobbed with her release. Miku slid her fingers out of the other girl, wrapping her arms around her. The two girls lay together, catching their breath.

"I love you, Neru." Miku panted. Her lover nodded sitting up.

"I should get in the shower." Miku grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" Neru turned to face her.

"Stay." The flaxen haired girl smiled, sitting next to her lover. Miku ran fingers down her bare back and she shivered at the touch. The other girl grasped Neru's lips again. Neru let Miku slip her tongue between her parted lips. The kiss lasted a moment before the both broke away.

"I love you." Miku said again, wanting to hear her say the words back. Neru nodded.

"I love you too." The aqua haired girl smiled at her. It had all been worth it. Leaving her lonely wife had all been worth it to hear those words.

X

The two Saiyans came in unison, and Goku slid out of his lover. Vegeta opened one eye to look at his mate. His beautiful mate he had chosen to be with forever. If only the other man would leave his wife. Vegeta knew that the younger Saiyan still cared for his wife but it was obvious that she was with another person, so why not?

"Vegeta, are you okay?" The saiyan sat up slowly, letting the blood from his lower lip fill his mouth. He looked at Kakarot.

"Yes, just thinking." Goku sighed. They were mates; it was easy to see what Vegeta was thinking about. So why wouldn't he talk to his mate about it. He hated that his mate was so secretive, but they had only been mates for a few months, Vegeta would open up to him soon enough. He just had to be patient.

"I love you Vegeta." The older saiyan smirked at him.

"Love you too Kakarot." They lay down together on the Capsule Corp bed and stared at the ceiling. Soon he would leave Chi-Chi… Soon.

X

That night Chi-Chi and Luka slept next to one another. The two Saiyans talked about the future and Neru and her girl took a bath together in the late august air. Eventually things would change. It's possible they may confess at some point but for now none of them are that innocent.

END


End file.
